Under Lock and Key
by tealen
Summary: What happens when Ikuto finally comes back to Japan and begins to follow through with his promise he made to Amu at the airport? "I'll make you fall in love with me...so prepare yourself" Amuto -*Currently On Hiatus*-
1. Sunday Morning

**AN/:** I don't own Shugo Chara! or any of it's original characters}Owned by Peach-Pitt   
First Shugo Chara fic? The series was a bit too childish for me but was too cute. I liked it alot actually. I fell in love with the comedy and the characters, especially Ikuto and Amu (: I'm brainstorming ideas for where this story will go. Both Ikuto and Amu are old enough to live without their Shugo Charas. (I miss them) :P This fic is sort of like a continuation of where the manga left off in the last chapter. The age difference stills seems pretty abnormal D: but it's the Shuga Chara world…and when it comes to true love there is no boundaries including age. 8) *feels accomplished*

Amu: 17 (she's into her senior year at highschool in the spring)

Ikuto: 21 ( he's waiting for his 22nd birthday in December )

* * *

Amu's cellphone rang causing her to wake. She looked at her clock groggily which read 5:37 am. Amu glared at her cellphone coldly. Who would call her at such an inappropriate time?

"Ikuto!" She quickly scrambled out of bed tripping over the blanket in the process. She quickly flipped the phone open and sighed with relief into it. Suddenly feeling embarrassed, she added, "Hello?" There was a short pause.

"Good Morning Amu" Amu's face wavered and fell slightly as she plopped herself unto the floor. _Stay cool, _she thought.

"Ikuto…why did you call?"

"Nothing…just wanted to know if you were awake" Amu wasn't surprised. He had called a few times in the past to check up on her, if she was dating someone new other than Tadase or if Ami was doing okay in elementary etc… She wondered if they were just excuses so that he could hear her voice. She sniggered inwardly.

"Stupid" Amu stood up and walked out unto her balcony. The morning air was crisp and cold but she could see the sun. It felt just as warm as it's color. _I wonder if Ikuto's watching the sunset _

He was so silent that she thought he hung up already.

"Ikuto?"

"Mmm" Her body tingled when she heard the sudden low rumble of his voice. It had been four years since she last saw him. A good long four years.

"W-What are you doing right now?" She heard some rustling, a slight pause, then…

"I just saw the most beautiful woman" He even feigned a little but audible gasp. Amu felt something tug at her insides. She knew he was smiling, after all, she fell victim to his playful teasing countless times.

"BAKA! Why'd you call me if you're with you're girlfriend!" Amu fumed. _Stupid cat._

She heard him chuckle which fed the fire.

"Who said she was my girlfriend?" Amu chose to ignore the last comment. _Stupid, Lying cat._

"How are you and the little king doing?" He asked. Amu harrumphed then wedged the phone between her shoulder and neck to stretch out.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Besides, it's none of your business" Usually Amu would be calm and courteous but jealousy brought out the worst of her actions. Somehow she felt comfortable being herself with him. She yawned. She didn't care if she was being rude at the moment.

Then, Ikuto hung up.

Amu blinked, dumbfounded. She snapped the phone shut as quickly as she flipped it open. He had the audacity to call _her _so early in the morning just to make her angry. _Hmph! _Amu crossed her arms over her chest.

She sighed and closed her eyes in an attempt to calm down. There was no point in fussing over some cat-boy. She could care less if he was with a beautiful European woman and…

_Where'd that promise go, Ikuto?_

She looked up to the sky and wished she could see him. **Of course she cared, she loved-"**

"My, my, It looks like you've grown, Amu" She turned around and looked up to see Ikuto perched on her rooftop with that smirk she **knew **he was wearing. That very moment, he took her breath away.

_Stupid, lying, **thieving** cat._

* * *

review please? no? then how about a fave or an alert? no either? well thanks for it reading anyways!~  
nisashi :D


	2. Out For Breakfast

**AN/: Thank you so much x. Erza .x , Himeka Tsukiyomi and Narutogirl101 for reviewing and encouraging me! It's a bit rushed, forgive me. I was just too excited to write it. And thank you to everyone for your alerts and faves! They encourage me a lot as well! (:**

_

* * *

__No, this is a dream. One of those hallucinations…_

Amu squeezed both her eyes shut. When she opened them… he was gone. Amu stood there for a while trying to piece things together. She ran a hand through her hair and let out the air she had hastily sucked in. She came to a conclusion. She was going crazy.

Her eyes began to water but she rubbed at her eyes. She wasn't going to let herself do that again- once was quite enough. Dragging her feet, one after the other towards her bed, she fell back unto it and stared at the ceiling.

"Amu! Could you please come down, darling" She sat up and sluggishly made her way through the door.

"I'm sorry that I came so early in the morning. I wanted to surprise her."

"It's no problem at all! Come right in. Amu's coming down" Amu's eyes widened when she recognized the voice. She ran down the stairs and came face to face with Ikuto. _So…he __**was**__ real. _Amu blushed a deep shade of pink as Ikuto put a hand on her head. He was wearing a dark purple v-neck shirt, charcoal black jeans and a black leather jacket. He didn't look scary as other people might think. Leave it to Ikuto to make casual look so sharp.

"You really have grown" He compared their heights using his hand. "You're up to my nose, see"

Amu slowly regained coherent thought.

"Of course, it's called puberty" Ikuto just grinned.

"You kids can sit in the living room while I make some tea. I can't allow you two to be alone with each other up in a room"

"I thought you trusted us, Mom"

"I trust Ikuto darling. I'm not quite sure what **you **would try to do to him though, especially with him looking that handsome"

Amu's face turned red. " MOM!"

"What's going on?- MAMA! Who is this boy!" Amu's father, who had just woken up buzzed around Ikuto like a bee. "**Another** boyfriend!" Ikuto and Amu's eyes met but she forced herself to look away.

Amu pouted. " Pfft...Ikuto? Of course not".

Under Amu's father's weeping and her mother's attempts at convincing him that Amu was 'of age' , someone was stuttering.

They all turned to look at the source.

There Ami stood at the base of the stairs staring at Ikuto.

"Y-Y-You didn't tell me we had a guest coming over!" Ami yelled before running back upstairs. Everyone in the room but Amu's mother was confused.

"It looks like even Ami feels embarrassed. Come guy's sit down" She turned to go into the kitchen. Suddenly feeling self conscious at her mother's words, Amu turned away from Ikuto. "Uhm…I'll be right back. I'm going to change". Before she left, Ikuto added, "Dress to go out, I'm taking you out for breakfast" Amu was surprised but all she did was nod and left. Ikuto made his way to the couch.

"Not Ami-chan too!" Amu's father whined.

"Oh stop it."

"But Mama-" He was stopped due to the fact that he was at the other end of an icy cold glare. He bowed his head in defeat.

"Ikuto, have you eaten breakfast, yet?" The one spoken to stood up.

"No, not yet, but I was planning on taking Amu out for breakfast, if it's alright with both of you?" At the corner of Ikuto's eye he could see Amu's father shaking his head 'no' vigorously. Amu's mother sent him the same cold glare and he instantly stopped. She turned to look at Ikuto and smiled.

"Of course you can"

"Thank you"

Amu began to climb down the stairs all ready and dressed.

" I think It'd be great!" She figured he asked her mother for permission. Ikuto looked Amu over. She wasn't really dressed in punk clothing, not necessarily, he mused. She was wearing ripped/torn light bue jeans, a pastel yellow shirt, a white scarf and a light gray jacket. The colors she chose to wear today were graceful and delicate.

"Both of you have fun now!"

Ikuto began to put on his shoes as Amu did the same. He appreciated that she wasn't the usual high-heel wearing type. She wore black canvas sneakers. As she was tying her laces he caught the glint of her bracelet. It was silver in color and he noticed the charms were a heart, spade, clover and diamond but there was one more. He couldn't really confirm what it was becuase she had pulled her sleeve down but he could've sworn he saw a cat's head.

Ikuto open the door for her but began to walk ahead and turned unto a deserted street.

"I-Ikuto, where are you going?" Amu asked. When he disappeared around the curb she quickened her pace. She didn't expect to see what was presented before her.

There Ikuto was, mounting a very expensive looking motorcycle holding out an extra helmet out to her. The motorcycle just completed Ikuto's look. Again, she acknowledge that he made the playful and exciting look formal, sophisticated and special.

Amu stood there frozen as Ikuto laughed inwardly.

"You're drooling" Amu turned bright red.

"I am. not" She forced her eyes to the ground and took the helmet from his out stretched hand.

It was close though. She was sure she was about too.

Amu stared at the helmet in her hands as the engine roared to life.

"I'm not sure if my parents would be okay with this". Ikuto had just put on his helmet.

"Don't worry. Your mother said that she was okay with it. Just wear the helmet. She trusts **me**, remember?" She couldn't see his smirk physically through the helmet but she knew he had it on. She put on the helmet quickly and mounted the bike to hide her blush.

"Hold on tight, princess" Without giving her a chance to argue the bike quickly sprang forward. She supressed a yelp, pressed herself against Ikuto's back and put her out her arms around his waist.

"Too tight" She heard him grunt. She loosened her grip _just a little._

* * *

**AN/: **I'm planning to answer some questions that might have been brought up while reading this fic in the next few chapters. Thanks for reading! trying hard to write at least 2 times a week,  
nisashi (:


End file.
